The Fellowship of Middle Earth University
by Ms. Underhill
Summary: Pippin attends ME Uni alongside his best friend Merry, and the two make friends with fellow students Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir, and soon after, Frodo and Sam. Girls, Grades and Games seem to be all these guys have to worry about, but there's more to attending University than people realise.
1. Introduction, Pippin's POV

To tell this story, and for you guys to be thoroughly entertained by this, I'm going to have to take it back to two Septembers ago, when our little group first formed.

I knew Merry first. He and I go way back. I went all the way through high school with him, through all of his hardships, too. You see, Merry discovered a particular plant at 15. And he's not as bad now, but it's still one of his favourite activities. And one of mine too, admittedly.

It's how he met Legolas, actually. I vividly recall my first meeting with Legolas. I had just finished History, my major, and as I glanced out of the window of my lecture hall, distracted by the pouring rain, watching it bounce against the concrete. I was making my own sound effects. I saw Merry, stood under the smoking area across the parking lot, I recognised him by the sleek leather jacket he always wore and how his boots were always so loose. This time, he was with somebody.

That wasn't new.

Merry had a knack for making friends everywhere. I have to admit, with hope that Legolas won't ever read this, that I thought he was with a girl. Curious, and having no boundaries in my friendship with Merry, (I'll get into that later), I ventured over, tucking my chin into the flimsy collar of my purple plaid shirt. I didn't bring my coat. I skipped over a few of those murky puddles, which was when I noticed that this 'girl' was in fact a guy. I stood next to Merry, beaming up at him, not saying a word, waiting for him to introduce me.

He smirked a little. "Legolas, this is Pippin." He said fondly. I smiled brightly at Legolas, noticing the red hue to his eyeballs. I then glanced back at Merry, and noticed the diffused red glow in his own eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Pippin." Legolas greeted politely. I though he sounded British, turns out he just had good manners. And he was baked.

I could have guessed that Legolas was into weed. He looked so creative. His hair was blonde, silvery from the rain. He has a small braid on the right side, and his whole locks were scooped up into a low bun. His clothing was almost pastel, mostly pale blues like the light denim of his jeans and jacket and greens like his shirt. I thought, still think, he's pretty cool.

After that oddly tranquil exchange under the smokers shelter, (yes, I did have a few drags), was when the group seemed to fall into place. Well, most of the group.

Merry and Legolas hung out a lot, and I obviously tagged along. I wasn't jealous, not at all. Legolas made it clear he had a best friend. In fact, we met him in the following days. Along with another one of his friends.

Gimli, the best friend, was not actually aware he was Legolas' best friend. Or if he was, he wasn't happy about it. I can honestly say I was shocked. And that doesn't happen too often. They were both so different! You see, Legolas stands around 6'.1", and very slender. It was almost like he floated around everywhere, like a chocolate bar wrapper in a puddle.

No,

More like an angel I guess.

Or maybe a duck.

Anyway, I actually recognised Gimli from the Football team. Legolas was not on the Football team, that I knew. Legolas entered the common room, nimbly manoeuvring through the groups of people. He glanced back at Merry and I with a grin, obviously gesturing for us to follow. Once breaking through the crowds, we saw Legolas perching on the coffee table, and Gimli rolled his eyes.

"You're being ridiculous Gimli. You like me really." Legolas tucked his braid behind his ear, his bright blue eyes vibrant. I often wondered how somebody like Legolas became so close to such a gruff and grumpy Gimli. Turns out, they grew up together.

After Merry and I were introduced to Gimli, which was nothing more than a brief acknowledgement and a gruff noise each, we met the captain of the Football team.

I was almost taken aback by Aragorn, definitely not the archetypal star quarterback. He was humble, diplomatic, fun and a really nice guy, really. Legolas and Aragorn knew each other through a mutual friend, Haldir. And Gimli and Aragorn knew each other from football. And me and Merry knew Aragorn from then and- you get the point.

We began to hang out a lot, mostly in mine and Merry's flat. Until this one time. We ended up out down town one night. It wasn't my idea.

"We need a night out..." Aragorn announced, tucking his finger under the ring pull of his cola can. "I'm sick of soda."

Merry smirked, reclining back into the couch in the common room. "Want some rum with that?" He inquired.

Aragorn chuckled, nodding a little too. "I'm more of a vodka guy, but you have the right idea Mer!" He glanced at Legolas and Gimli.

"I'm game." Legolas shrugged, he then turned to Gimli.

"Bunch of pansies. Lot of you." He grumbled. "Real men drink beers!" He laughed, obviously all for the idea. I like Gimli's laugh. It's warm and hearty. Like a gleeful rumble.

All of them turned to me. I honestly wasn't paying that much attention, but I got the basics. However Merry answered for me.

"Course Pip's in!" He beamed at me, raising his eyebrows suggestively. It was common for Merry and I to get high and drunk and cause havoc. He was right. Of course I was in.

"Brilliant!" Legolas marvelled. I was so sure he was British.

I then smiled around at the group. "Sure thing. Why not, eh?"

Aragorn clapped his hands together loudly. "Perfect! I'll ask my roommate, Boromir, if he'll be joining us!"

"Boromir...?" Legolas skimmed his fingers around his mouth.

"Yes!" Aragorn praised him, almost. "The one with the goatee." He informed the group, almost inquiring if we knew him.

Merry shook his head, and as did I. Gimli had contributed enough to the conversation and had strode off to the vending machine for a snickers. I was in agreeance, and swiped Merry's wallet from the jacket of his leather coat, which he carelessly slung over the back of my seat, and joined Gimli at the vending machine.

Gimli got another snickers. He prodded the buttons with his thick fingers and stared at the chocolate bar as the metal ring slowly released.  
"Should be a good night out, lad." He stated.

"Should be!" I smiled, feeling fairly accepted now. I smiled even more so when Gimli smiled himself, but it was for the snickers of course.

I pawed through the folds of the wallet, picking up the change and pressing it into the machine.

"You could just ask." Merry snatched his wallet from my hands. I glanced up at him. He was smirking.

I faintly smiled back and punched in the number for M&Ms.

"Are you alright?" Merry's voice was a lot softer, a gentle tone I heard rarely.

"I'm okay." I offered him a reassuring glance.

He still seemed concerned. "You're getting distracted again..."

"I'm not." My voice cracked a little. Of course I was. But not that much. "I'm just a bit shy I guess. New people and whatever."

"Tonight will be better." Merry stated, although it sounds more like he was trying to assure himself. He leaned against the vending machine, watching me fiddle with the packet of candy. "Alcohol makes you better."

I smiled a little, looking back up at him. "It does."

"Unless you need your..." Merry spoke lowly, leaning in a little closer to me.

"No." I said firmly. "I haven't needed them for nearly 3 years." I was a little stern with him. I felt kinda bad. But I really wanted to open my M&Ms without him stealing any. But I don't need it anymore. I grew out of it. And drinking does make me feel better, it really does. I can learn now too, in History, I like History, I can concentrate.

Merry led me over to the group, who quickly dispersed, wanting to get ready for the evening ahead.

The plan was, the dress up all snazzy, so we have a better chance of getting into the good bars, but not too snazzy, because we are going to bars. Then we'd roll up at Aragorn's, meet this Boromir guy, have pre-drinks and then we hit the town.

Merry had occupied the shower first. Which was fair enough, he did take the longest. I went into my bedroom, flicking through my folded shirts in my draws, I felt like wearing green today. Perhaps taking inspiration from Legolas' bandana that day. Once I picked my shirt, I heard Merry clear his throat at my door.

"Looking good." I remarked, a little sarcastically, since he was in a towel.

"Last chance." He was all serious again. Yawn.

"I don't need it, Merry I really don't..." I shook my head and sighed heavily.

He shrugged, scrunching another towel into his damp curly hair. "Suit yourself. I'm only looking out for you, kid."

He left, then. I smiled a little. And then it faded. I guess I was a little too harsh. He was only trying to look after me, like he promised my mother.

After selecting our wardrobe, Merry and I went over to Aragorn and Boromir's dorm room.

Merry rapped his knuckles against the door, reading from the back of his hand the number of their apartment and double checking, despite already knocking.

It was Boromir who opened the door. Well, I presumed it was Boromir, since he was tall and ginger. Not stout and ginger, like Gimli.

"Merry and Pippin?" It was more like he was telling us, rather than asking.

"Boromir?" Merry did the same back.

Boromir nodded and stood aside allowing us to step inside with approving nods.

Aragorn was shirtless, and greeted us with a gleeful laugh. He raised his arms, and then waved us over to the segment of the room that the kitchen. "Come on over boys! Just in time for some shots!"

Legolas was perched on the counter, next to the platter of shots that Aragorn had sloppily poured. Gimli was on the stool next to the island. He seemed like he already had a few.  
We gathered and all took the dainty glasses in our fingers. I took the shot, it wasn't half bad, cheap vodka I think. Better than a cheap tequila.

The group weren't as easy going with it. Merry retched. "Is that the best you got in?" He then laughed, running his dark sleeve against his mouth.

"We have some schnapps and Irish cream, in fact we have a lot of alcohol. Ar's just cheap." Boromir smirked, going into the cupboard and taking out the bottles.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Fine, fine!" He grabbed a 6 pack from the fridge. "Have all my alcohol!" He mused, setting down the cans and then raising his hands in defeat.

"The more we drink now, the cheaper this night will be!" I piped up, already feeling the buzz from the first shot.

Boromir chuckled. "I like this guy!" He gestured to me as he poured schnapps into each shot glass carefully.

"I feel pretty fancy with these..." Legolas smirked as he took the first glass, just as the cream settled on the top of the peach flavoured schnapps.

"You are pretty." Gimli chuckled. "Pretty with that little ponytail you have there."

The group erupted again with laughter, and Legolas attempted to defend his ponytail. "It's not like you lot have particularly short hair!" He grinned before pouting a little in mock.

"We don't wear hair clips though." Merry raised his shot glass and smirked at Legolas.

"Fellas!" Aragorn again took control. "Let us all enjoy our nipples..." He spoke calmly, panning his gaze around the kitchen counter at all of us. The corners of his lips twitched. "Not grow our hair to our nipples..." He murmured, and we howled again and downed the crafted shot. Much better than the first.


	2. A Glass Encounter, Legolas' POV

**Legolas' POV**

I think it's affecting me at this point. Four bars, four beers and I don't care for the number of shots we've been doing...

Gimli challenged me to a shot contest in The Green Dragon, at least I think he did. I couldn't really comprehend what he had been saying, due to both his slurring and the techno music. I couldn't hear over the neon lights either. I'm not sure whether that's because I was tipsy, (I don't get drunk), or because the lights were so overwhelmingly loud. You know what I mean.

Our shot contest came to a halt as Gimli noticed the place sold some Hobgoblin beers. Me and the shots seemed to be irrelevant once he acquired that beer. I scanned my eyes across the club, in search for the rest of my friends.

Aragorn wasn't too far away. Mere feet. I watched him for a little while, tucking a few rogue strands of his dark hair behind his ears and grinning widely. I couldn't hear anything he was saying, all I knew was from my sight, and he was leaning in pretty close to this blonde girl. I decided not to venture over, perhaps it would wreck his chances. Chances of what, I'm not even sure. A date, a girlfriend, getting laid... Whatever it was, I left him to it.

Merry was also not too far away, but only briefly. He hollered the bartender over, his fingers, clad is bulky silver rings, extended to demonstrate two, and he was handed two green bottles. I figured he was going out for a cigarette. Despite having fairly thick, dirty blonde curls and the lack of decent lighting in that bar, I noticed a cig behind his ear. I followed out back.

"Merry!" I called, placing my hand on his shoulder as soon as we got away from the music, down a hall.

"Legolas!" He grinned at me. "Sorry pal, I would have got you one if I knew you were joining us."

I shook my head gently. "I'm taking a break for a moment."

Merry cocked an eyebrow at me. "Lightweight." He muttered playfully, just as he lent against the doors to the outside, opening them up.

"I'll have you know I had a shot contest with Gimli!" I defended myself proudly.

"Ooh!" Pippin chimed from a rustic wooden table in the garden of the Green Dragon. "Who won?" He asked, smiling at me.

"I think I did..." I then paused. "There was no definitive end. Gimli got distracted and I left him too it."

Pippin seemed very happy, obviously tipsy. Boromir was also with them, and already have a cigarette. I didn't know Boromir smoked. He didn't seem that drunk, either. Merry was pretty drunk. He untucked the cig from behind his ear and smirked as he put it between his lips. He reached into his pocket and brought out the sleek white packet. The cigarettes popped up, inviting Pippin to take one.

"Legolas?" The pack was at me now. I took one.

The atmosphere was so tranquil and lax. It was a brief moment in the night that was slow and peaceful. Merry extended his lighter to Pippin first, grinding the wheel against his thumb to strike it up and allow Pippin to lean in and light up his cigarette. He closed the cap and then tossed it to me.

"Anybody know who Aragorn is talking to?" I inquired, crisping the straggly bits of tobacco with the small flame.

Merry nodded, holding back his inhale as he answered me. "The girl?" He exhaled.

"Dark haired one?" Boromir added.

That was a little confusing. "No?"

Boromir looked just as confused. "He's got a thing for Arwen, like a big thing. She's got really dark hair, pretty long. Very straight too."

That didn't sound anything like her.

"Not this one, not tonight." Merry explained, he'd must have seen them at the bar too. "She's a blonde."

Boromir pressed his two fingers that cradled his cig to his lips, now in thought. His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure I know her."

"I recognise her." Merry offered more development on this little mystery.

"You recognise everybody." Pippin countered, taking a sip of the beer that Merry had obviously brought him. Ugh, I hated mixing.

Boromir laughed a little. "You recognise her from Uni?" He prompted.

Merry nodded, and exhaled a smoke ring. "Yeah, I do."

It fell silent again, nothing awkward, just a content silence.

That was until Aragorn strode over into the garden. "Lads!" He greeted with a grin.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Pippin went straight in, just as Aragorn finished his greeting.

It was very quick, quick for Pippin, and Aragorn was a little confused. "What?"

"Who's the girl you've been with, man?" Merry jested as Aragorn stood next to him. Merry gave him a little elbow in the ribs.

"Oh? Éowyn?" He grinned a little sheepishly. "She's a friend, I guess." He looked around the group, knowing that that wasn't enough to settle us. "She's coming out in a moment, once she's done fixing her hair... We were going to have a smoke."

"Ooh, so we get to meet her, huh?" Pippin beamed.

"Yes-" Aragorn paused for a second. "But she's not my girlfriend."

Boromir pushed the butt of his cig into the stone wall and tossed it aside. "I didn't think so. What about Arwen?"

"We need to know about that, too." I added, smirking at Aragorn. I had no idea he was a player.

"You guys make me sound like a pig." Aragorn rolled his eyes and took Merry's beer from him and had a swig. "Arwen is a cheerleader. I have a crush on her."

"And Éowyn?" Merry prompted.

"A friend." Aragorn was subject to a few glares. "Who I do have a little crush on." I knew it.

"Crushing on two girls is a dangerous game, my friend." Merry advised. I could see Merry as a bit of a player. But apparently not.

"Like you'd know." Pippin countered again. He then giggled a little.

"I do actually. I crush on your mother and your sister." Merry then muttered something crude. Pippin only laughed.

Boromir drew a conclusion. "So," he began. "Whichever one shows the most interest in you?"

Aragorn thought for a second and nodded. "I suppose. I'm not sure guys, I think she really likes me, and-"

"Just don't sleep with her." Merry shrugged.

"I won't, I don't think," Aragorn heavily sighed. "I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything, I don't know."

"You are daft, aren't you?" I smiled at him, in a supportive manner. He smiled back, just as Éowyn came outside.

She was a fair girl, with pale blue eyes. She was very pretty, and seemed very genuine and kind. I liked her. "Hi." She spoke very gently, I presumed she was nervous. She glanced around the group.

"Hi there." Merry greeted her first, of course, raising his cig with a nod.

"Éowyn," Aragorn smiled at her. "This is Merry, Pippin, Legolas and Boromir." He sighed with content as he introduced us all. "My friends."

"Nice to meet you." She spoke softly again. Merry jumped up onto the table closet to the door, next to them both.

"So!" He beamed at the pair of them. "You go to ME?" He inquired, his cig dying down to a pathetic stub. He sucked some smoke from it anyway.

"Yes, I do." She answered, grateful for Merry's extrovert ways. We all were.

Just as an awkward silence crept in, the backdoor of the Green Dragon was thrown open with some force. "Well well well... If it isn't Aragorn." Some brutish fella snarled at Ar. He had a gang with him, or behind him.

"Gothmog..." Aragorn slowly greeted, raising his chin. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You think this is your territory or something?" He spat. I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew this was going to get ugly.

"That's our university over there." Merry smiled politely, reaching over to point to the large building. "This is our local club."

"Who's this prick?" Gothmog demanded from Aragorn, closing in on him.

Boromir stood and came closer to the group. I didn't know Boromir very well, and this made me respect him. "That's a friend of ours." Boromir spoke. "And he's right. We stay out of your bars. By all means," He stepped in front of Aragorn. "Come. Enjoy a drink. Don't start anything." Boromir was stern. He glared across at Gothmog.

"Start?" He snarled again. "This smart-mouthed dick started!" Gothmog disregarded Boromir now, turning to Merry and Éowyn.

"Enough with the cock related insults, pal." Merry slipped off the table, in front of Éowyn. "If there's anybody here who looks anything remotely phallic, it's you with that scrotum neck." Merry smirked, a now trademark smirk, proud of his own insult, only momentarily, though...

Gothmog pounded his palms into Merry's shoulders, pushing him back onto the bench. After that, tensions escalated very quickly.

Éowyn grasped Gothmog's thick wrist, demanding he let go of Merry. He hit her. He cast his arm back across her face, calling her a bitch as he did so.

I rushed to her side, quickly scooping her up onto the table behind where I was sat. I gave her a quick check over, as Aragorn cursed

Aragorn pushed by Boromir, his pale blue eyes clouded with pure rage and he rammed his own fist into Gothmog's face. Merry managed to wriggle free, he rearranged his shirt and then kicked Gothmog's stomach, causing him to go from a crouch to the floor.

"Talk about fucking disrespect!" Aragorn bellowed at Gothmog as he laid on the floor.

I turned to Éowyn again, and Merry came over too, apologising profusely.

A big guy from the back of Gothmog's gang pushed forward, barging past Boromir who tried to step in and went for Aragorn, that was, until, Pippin slung a rock at his head. The brute's body absorbed the blow, but Aragorn had a chance to get out of the way.

Lurtz, I later knew his name, turned his attention to Pippin. "You want to play catch, ya little bastard?" Lurtz growled, curling his large palm around an empty bottle.

He hurled it, causing Merry to bolt over, grasping Pippin's arm and dragging him out of the way shielding him as he dragged him back over to Éowyn and I. The bottle smashed against the concrete, and then I heard another smash, I whirled around to see Lurtz staggering back, glass across his face.

I scanned the group. Merry was fussing Pippin. Aragorn was just as stunned as I was. Boromir had taken the opportunity to give a blow to Lurtz, in his stomach. But it wasn't him. I looked across the Éowyn, her chest rapidly rising and falling. She threw it.

"Looks like we've started something here..." Merry muttered, snaking his own hand around a bottle neck, preparing.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I breathed.

"Legolas," Boromir inquired slowly, backing up as the rest of the hulking group began to close in. "Your aim is impeccable." He stated. We all were slowly backing away. They slowly closed in. It was tense.

He was right. I took archery lessons, and I always win bets in the Prancing Pony with my darts skills. "I don't want a glass fight." I answered.

"Wouldn't be much of a fight..." Pippin piped up.

"What about Éowyn!" Aragorn snapped at us all, still vexing.

Merry shrugged. He had pushed Pippin behind him a little. "I think she can handle herself..."

Boromir had his eyes fixed on the group. There were 4 of them. All from Mordor State. All fairly bigger than us all.

"Legolas..." He urged. I broke. I launched a bottle in the face of the biggest guy, knocking him out cold. It started.

Aragorn hurled himself onto Éowyn, she held a glass in her hands and attempted to wriggle free from him.

"Let her throw it!" Merry called to him, he tossed his own glass, hitting one in the thigh.

Aragorn loosened his grip on her wrist and she tossed the glass, striking the same Merry hit.

Pippin held back a sob as he threw his half full bottle.

Our luck stopped. We ran out of glasses and bottles. We braved for our own hits. Aragorn shielded Éowyn, and Merry shielded Pippin.

I felt a shatter by my feet, piercing my ankles and up my shins with shards of glass. Boromir lunged in and brawled with one of the Mordor State guys. And the other guy still standing turned to me. I glanced around, searching for a weapon or something. I couldn't find anything.

I heard another almighty shatter. I turned to my enemy, only to see him fall to the floor, in a mass of glass, and Gimli stood behind. "You owe me $12 for that fish bowl, Blondie!" Gimli pointed at me. I had to laugh. We all did. We laughed in disbelief until Gothmog rose again.

"Shall we split?" Merry suggested. And we did. We hopped over the bushes of the garden, with a little difficulty, and sprinted back to Merry and Pippin's apartment.

I kicked off my boots and fell back into the couch. "My foot seriously hurts..." I winced as I peeled back my bloody sock.

Aragorn stood by the window. He felt so guilty. I regretted complaining. "I'm sorry." He murmured. It was directed at me.

"Aragorn, it's not your fault." I told him again.

"It really isn't." Boromir reinforced.

He sighed heavily and went into the bathroom without a word.

Gimli had occupied the reclining chair and had already fallen asleep.

"If you guys wanna crash here..." Merry began. "More than welcome. Might mean doubling up, but I don't mind that." He smirked a little, a much weaker smirk than usual. "You're all very attractive men."

We all hummed a little with laughter, expect Gimli, who snored.

"I should probably go home..." Éowyn said gently. Her cheek was a deep purple, the most noticeable of her wounds.

"You," Merry addressed her directly. "Are the most attractive man in this room." He smiled very warmly at her.

Pippin pouted.

"You're third, don't complain." Merry assured him.

"Well who's second?" Pippin retorted, folding his arms.

"Me. Obviously." Merry scoffed, before chuckling again rising off the couch. "Gimli seems fine on the chair..." Merry began, biting his lip a little and narrowing his eyes as he thought. "Legolas? Sofa?"

I nodded. "Of course, yeah." I didn't mind too much. I just really didn't want to be alone. Or at least, apart from the group. I was a little shaken.

"It pulls down into a double... Boromir?" Merry asked, not wanting to force anything awkward. We weren't like that though.

"That's fine. You know I don't mind." Boromir shrugged.

Merry nodded, headed to the closet for blankets and sleeping bags and what not. He brought out bundles of the stuff, letting them fall to the floor. "Right. Let's sort this out."

I rose from the couch and pulled it out, the frame clanked loudly and I winced, but Gimli was a heavy sleeper. I placed a fluffy blanket across his lap, smiling at him. I'm so thankful to have him as my best friend.

Merry helped me make the couch bed. Boromir threw some pillows on top and then ventured into the bathroom to talk to Aragorn.

"I'll crash with Pip, in his room." Merry stated. "Éowyn," Merry gestured to his own bedroom, next to the living room. "You can have my bed."

She smiled. "Thank you." She hooked her arm around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you for everything."


End file.
